If I Was Your Vampire
by youcan'tandwillnevercontrolme
Summary: Go through the twisted love of Nathan and Samantha. Songfic. If I was your vampire by Marilyn Manson. R&R plz xxxxxxxx


**Hey this is my first songfic lol :p x i was listening to Marilyn Mansons If i was your vampire when i was watching vampires suck nd then i downloaded it in ma phone lol x So...here it is,**

_**Disclaimer-**_

**Me - So we have established that I don't own this song or anything else except for certain stuff that belongs to me. So I could brainwash myslef to believe I own the song and that I invented vampire but deep inside I'll know the truth *cries* and scene!**

* * *

><p><em>6 a.m. Christmas morning. <em>

_No shadows, _

_No reflections here. _

_Lying cheek to cheek _

_In your cold embrace_

I was freezing. I opened my eyes. I was blinded my my own long black hair. I reached up to move it out the way but i couldn't move. I felt his strong cold arms around me. He took one away and moved my hair out the way.

" What time is it?" I moaned. His red eyes didn't even blink.

" 6 am. Christmas," He said as he kissed my forehead.

He got off the bed and went towards the window. It was still dark. I moved off the bed and the red silk covers ruffled. I moved to the mirror to look at myself. I had killed a vampire last night but he had managed to claw at my face.

Me and Nathan's relatioship was quite a scandal. Him being a vampire and me being a slayer of his kind. But there was something that I couldn't resist about him.

He walked up behind me. Nothing. Not a trace of a dead bloodsucking parasite behind me putting his hand on my shoulders in the mirror.

" I'm hungry," he whispered before he suck his teeth in my soft fragile neck.

The pain was worth it.

_So soft and so tragic _

_As a slaughterhouse. _

_You press the knife _

_Against your heart. _

_And say that, _

_"I love you, so much you must kill me now." _

He was going through one of his phases. In our home the chairs were upside down, the table in piece and the walls with long scratch marks from top to bottom.

This is when you should be scared.

Every 19th March he will go crazy. He says it's because his body lacks of soul and his body crying our for it and hopes it will come by back by him doing something destructive. I think it's because today is the day that he lost his soul forever.

I had just gotten in to find the house like this. I could just hear his taunting laughs. I walked through the hall. I felt tas though the red walls were closing in towrds me. I was starting to feel a bit claustrophobic. Enclosed. Suffocating. Trapped.

Forever.

That's when I heard the thump from behind me. I turned around sharp, I reached for my stake which was in my boot but it was gone. He walked forward until i was backed up against the wall. I looked at his hand to see my stake in his hand with fresh blood on it. His.

But instead of attacking me he lifted it to his heart.

" I love you, so much you must kill me now," he whispered like death calling to the wind. He was expecting me to hold then end and push. Never.

I love him too much.

_If I was your vampire, _

_Certain as the moon, _

_Instead of killing time, _

_We'll have each other _

_Until the sun. _

_If I was your vampire, _

_Death waits for no one. _

_Hold my hands _

_Across your face, _

_Because I think _

_Our time has come. _

I loved night like this. The moon full. The stars out. With my love.

We were lying down on the grass and all of a sudden he grabbed me by the waist and turned me to face him. Staring into his eyes was like seeing Satan himself, possessing my love.

" I'm a bit hungry," he said with a hint of demanding in there.

" Right now?" I asked.

" Yes!"

" Fine then," I moaned as we both sat up as one. I offered my wrist but he shook his head.

" I told you I think the neck is more passionate," he said as he moved the hair away from my neck and bit in.

_Digging your smile apart _

_With my spade tongue. _

_The hole is where the heart is. _

_We built this tomb together, _

_And I won't fill it alone. _

_Beyond the pale _

_Everything is black _

_No turning back. _

We were in the living room. We were sitting on the couch, we were watching a film but then that got scrapped the idea and were currently kissing.

We had no friends other than each other. We called our house our 'tomb' because we only left it for business purposes. We decorated our 'tomb' together. It was red and black. Everything. Now that we had made this huge sacrafice to turn our backs on our kind and put our faith in each other.

There was no way i would ever turn my back on him.

_If I was your vampire, _

_Certain as the moon, _

_Instead of killing time, _

_We'll have each other _

_Until the sun. _

_If I was your vampire, _

_Death waits for no one. _

_Hold my hands _

_Across your face, _

_Because I think _

_Our time has come_.

He licked my neck getting ready to bite. He bit into my neck. I could almost feel the blood flow out of me.

" I think you've took too much," I whimpered. My visionwas blurry. He was still drinking.

My world became black.

_Blood-stained sheets _

_In the shape of your heart, _

_This is where it starts... _

_Blood-stained sheets _

_In the shape of your heart, _

_This is where it starts. _

_This is where it will end. _

_Here comes the moon again. _

I woke up 10 minutes after i blacked out. I was lying down on our bed. I tried to sit up but dizziness overwhelmed me and i caught on to the frame of the bed. I managed to sit up.

The white sheets were blood-stained. My hand flung up to my mouth at the sight. My wrist ached. Looking at it I saw a heart carved into my skin. What he used to do it I will never know.

A shadow formed from a corner farthest away from me. For the first time in years I felt something I've never felt before.

Fear.

_6:19 and I know I'm ready _

_Drive me off the mountain. _

_You'll burn, _

_I'll eat your ashes. _

_The impossible wheels seducing _

_Our corpse. _

I looked at my watch 6.19am. The sun will be coming up soon.

" Hurry up!" I shouted.

" Why?" He replied.

" Because I want to reach the top of the mountain before the sun comes up."

We were at the top of the cliff now. The sun was due to come up any second now.

" Samantha! The sun is coming up!" Nathan shouted.

" I know!" I said with a evil grin.

The love heart that was carved into my skin was now a scar. There forever because of _him_. The sun came up and Nathan's body started to burn. His screams were deafining but they gave me satisfaction.

All that was left now were his ashes it might seem twisted bt i started playing in it flinging it in the air, making ash angels and flinging it off the cliff in the rocky waters.

_If I was your vampire, _

_Certain as the moon, _

_Instead of killing time, _

_We'll have each other _

_Until the sun. _

_If I was your vampire, _

_Death waits for no one. _

_Hold my hands _

_Across your face, _

_Because I think _

_Our time has come. _

_Beyond the pale _

_Everything is black _

_No turning back. _

_Beyond the pale _

_Everything is black _

_No turning back. _

_This is where it starts. _

_This is where it will end. _

_Here comes the moon again. _

_This is where it starts. _

_This is where it will end. _

_Here comes the moon again. _

_Here comes the moon again _

_Here comes the moon again_

* * *

><p><strong>Well how was it? Constructive criticism is welcome. R&amp;R :) xxxxxxxxxx<strong>


End file.
